In a variety of computing environments, it is desirable to mount a computing accessory to a display device. Various attachment mechanisms have been used to achieve such mounting. In some cases a clip structure is used to grasp an edge of the display device. This is often used, for example, with small cameras mounted to the top edge of a display device. Clips, however, can be prone to breakage, e.g., as a result of mishandling or another object bumping against the accessory. Clips can also limit the locations at which the accessory can be mounted, e.g., they are often mainly useful for mounting accessories to the top edge a computer monitor.
A hook-and-loop fastener, such as Velcro, is another example of an attachment mechanism. This, however, can wear over time so that the holding force becomes insufficient. This also requires selection of a particular mounting location. The accessory therefore cannot be flexibly and easily removed and/or repositioned, and the mounting location cannot be used for another, different, computing accessory. Use of adhesive, such as with various tapes, can also suffer from these disadvantages.
In some cases the display device itself includes a specific mounting feature specially designed for a particular accessory. For example a stylus dock is sometimes integrated into the edge of a computer monitor. This limits the stylus to being mounted in one location, and it prevents that edge location from potentially being used for a different computing accessory.